Someday Love
by JustGrace13
Summary: Kurt and Kitty would never deny it; they were in love. But theirs is not a put-everything-else-aside love, a nothing-and-no one-else-matters love. It never has been. Theirs is a someday love. Short Kurtty fic.
Hi friends! I like to play this game where I don't upload things for like a year, and then I upload lots of things at once :) Haha This is another Kurtty piece, set in the Evolution universe, but assumes the events that took place in Wolverine and the X-men as well, where Nightcrawler goes to Genosha by himself and gets into mischief.

Please review! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Someday Love**

Kurt and Kitty would never deny it; they were in love.

But not like Jean and Scott, or Rogue and Remy. Theirs is a not-right-now love. It's not a put-everything-else-aside love, a nothing-and-no one-else-matters love.

It never has been.

.

Kitty stared at herself thoughtfully in the mirror, brushing through her dark brown hair.

"So," she said finally, setting the brush down on her dresser and stretching her eternally sore muscles before turning around to face the man standing on her balcony. "Are you going to say something, or were you just planning on creepily watching me all night?"

The blue mutant cracked a small smile and entered the room. "Katzchen, I..."

"Are you injured?" Kitty asked briskly, ignoring the soft tenderness of Kurt's voice.

"I am fine." He answered. "You are upset with me," his thick German accent made the statement sound even more pained.

"You've never been away this long before," she said quietly, adding a shrug. "I thought maybe..."

Kurt pulled the younger woman into a tight embrace. "Whatever you thought, I promise I am all right."

Kitty relaxed into the comforting warmth. "I missed you. Try to call next time, ok?"

"There are not many payphones in the prison cells of Genosha," the older man chuckled.

"Magneto put you in prison?" The brunette gasped. "What did you do?"

"What did _I_ do?" Kurt asked, insulted. "Why do you assume it was my fault?"

Kitty raised a skeptical eyebrow and Kurt sighed. "Fine. But we should get comfortable. It is a long story."

.

That night, Kitty curled up in bed with Kurt's arms around her as he told her about how he saved a cargo ship of mutants on their way to Genosha, was imprisoned by Magneto, and then escaped after being captured again along with Wanda and Wolverine.

"Genosha sounds beautiful," she whispered.

"It was," Kurt answered. "I think you would've liked it."

"Do you think..." Kitty hesitated. "Would you have stayed there with Wanda? If you hadn't found out about all the bad things?"

"Maybe for a while," Kurt admitted. "But not because of Wanda." He smiled sadly and looked at the girl pressed against him. "I think you would have been friends, Katzchen. Maybe you could have convinced her to leave Genosha and escape her father."

"You did your best," Kitty assured him sleepily. "Some people just have different priorities."

The blue mutant hummed thoughtfully.

.

The next morning, Kurt woke up alone to sunlight streaming in through the window. Rolling over to get another whiff of Kitty's sweet scent from her pillow, he found his nose pressed against a piece of paper.

 _Kurt,_

 _You're so cute when you sleep, I couldn't wake you up!_

 _The Professor wants me to get into Sen. Kelly's office and look for some info. If you can stay for a while, I'm sure the others would love to see you at dinner tonight._

 _Otherwise, don't go away for so long this time, ok?_

 _Sorry we didn't get more time,_

 _Kitty_

Kurt sighed and held the note against his chest. It was hard, but he forced himself out of the warm, comforting bed. He put his clothes back on from the night before and let himself out the same way he had come in.

.

Theirs is a someday love, a when-everything-is-over love.

Their priorities are the same: fighting for good, protecting the innocent, helping those in need, and leaving their love as an afterthought.

Kitty knows that he will always come back to her, and Kurt knows that she will always think of him.

But theirs is not a today love. It's all sweet whispers and stolen nights, and hope for the future.

So, when they are both fighting, both exhausted and broken, both about to give up, it's that promise that gives them the strength to continue.

The promise that, if they can persevere, if they can stay strong, if they can finally reach their victory, their someday will come.


End file.
